Beast in the Fray BETA
by NeenerNoot
Summary: You are a girl from Norway that traveled across Europe to Saudi Arabia to join the Assassin's Order. Your spirit is a tiger's spirit, and you fight likewise. -Gods, kill me now. My word to the people at the end. WARNING: This is pontless. . . And not very good.-


Beast in the Fray

I stumbled over my own feet on the flat dirt paths that snaked this dry land. I was dizzy from dehydration and hunger. How long had it been since I ate? I couldn't find an answer. All I knew was that I needed to get to that place. I could see it in the distance. It felt like I was so close. It had been months: months of planing, months of traveling, from Norway to Saudi Arabia, and now my destination was in sight. I felt like I could reach out and touch it, but it was a mere speck on the shimmering horizon. I heard the telltale thundering of horse hooves somewhere behind me, then I could feel it in my feet as it grew louder. Suddenly, they ran past me, in front of me behind me, surrounding me with a noise of leather and shuffling. My sickness-addled mind forgot to stop walking a moment before I ran into someone. I got a puff of scent from his clothes before I backed away; leather, sweat, something else and blood. I couldn't see him clearly, but he wore white clothes. A red sash was tied around his center. He spoke in a smooth, gravely voice, his native language flowing beautifully from his mouth. I couldn't tell if he was speaking to me or the others around me, my vision was starting to tunnel, and sounds seemed farther away. I guess I swayed on my feet or something, because the white one stepped foreword and put a steadying hand on my aching shoulder he spoke again, but in a language I knew how to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked. I made a note to remember that voice somewhere in the back of my mind. I liked that voice; strong yet soothing despite how he seemed to be speaking in an angry voice. I now tried to reply, my voice cracking and coming out as a harsh whisper.

". . . I am. . .the tiger." I wheezed, my lungs feeling tight. I hope I haven't caught the pneumonic plague, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean "the tiger"?" The man asked. I guess I had blacked out just then, because the next thing I remembered was being in a bed with more voices around me. I felt better, I noticed. My throat wasn't as try, my lungs didn't burn, my joints ached less. I cracked open an eye and got a facefull of moonlight. A half moon, I noticed. It was a waning crecent last time I had looked. I didn't get the chance to count how many days had gone by, for a man clad in that white outfit walked in. He was rittled with weapons of the sorts and had a hood over his head.

"Can you speak?" He asked emotionlessly. Ah, it was that voice again! Now, with my vision clear, I was able to see clearly the owner of his voice. I was not dissapointed. He had fine, full lips with a scar running thru them. He had a nice, angular face, lined with a light stubbled. What really caught my attention thought was his eyes. Eyes a freakish, silvery-gold, like none I've seen before. He reminded me of a lion, proud looking, strong, wild.

"Aye." I replied to his question.

"What were you doing wandering the roads half dead?" He asked. I sighed.

"It is a long story. I would rather not-"

"I asked a question that deserves and answer." His eyes looked almost molten. I blinked.

"I am not sure. . . Your ears are the right ones to hear." I said. I wasn't stalling, I was being cautious. One may not simply state that they are going to join the Assassin's Ordee in a place like this.

"What ears do you seek, then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing somewhat. I thought for an appropriate answer for a moment, then began.

"Ones who are enemies to the ones who call themselves "Templars"." I said. His eyes widened, and he shifted on his feet.

"Then I am the right one to hear your story." He said. My eyes widened. The white outfit. . .the red sash. That hand of his with the missing finger and the metal thing on the underside of his bracer. . .these were small details that I had remembered about the small group that had saved my clan. This man. . . This is the kind of person I am looking for.

"I came from Norway, seeking to join the Assassin's Order after a group of Crusaders ignored their own laws and attacked our not-millitary clan. They are greedy fools where I come from, I barely escaped home with my virginity." I said, talking fast, but making sure to keep my voice down. The assassin's eyes did not leave mine while I spoke. "They did something to my clan. . . They had this "thing", something round that glowed, and they made the entire region their slaves with it somehow. I could see the strange marking that the round thing had littered across their bodies as I escaped. I come seeking answers, revenge, a new life, and purpose." I said, looking right into the assassin's molten eyes. He did not speak, only looked me over with a cold, calculating stare. I swallowed unintentionally and spoke once more. "I would be glad to fight and die for your order, if you would have me, assassin." His gaze met mine again. He seemed to think for a moment, before taking a breath.

"You have spirit, that is a good thing, and you traveled all the way from a distant land to come here, I respect that." I think my face had flushed for some reason, but the darkness of night hid that, so no one had to know. "I have a small test for you."

"What kind of test?" I asked, curious beyond belief. Not just by this devilishly handsome man and his little test, but by everything he said. I absorbed it all, this assassin having me completely transfixed.

"One that will test your loyalty, your grit, and your base ability. I know you are weakened now, but the ability part is the easiest, trust me." I nodded.

"What do I need to do?" I asked, already getting out of the bed I was in.

"You will get something for me." He turned an waved for me to follow. I stood up out of the bed, suddenly feeling light headed and woozy. My knees gave, but the assassin had his muscular arm wrapped around my middle before I could hit the floor. He quickly helped me to my feet, throwing one of my arms around his broad shoulders.

"Forgive me. . . I-" I began, but he held a finger up, and my mouth snapped shut. Said finger moved and pointed up to a tower-like structure that had a bird of the sorts circling the top.

"Up there is an eagle's nest, no doubt half made of it's own feathers. Bring one feather to me, and we will speak about seeing if you are able enough to join us." He said. The only question in my mind was how I was going to climb the tower, not if I was able to or why. He seemed to have read my mind though, or perhaps caught the confused look on my face, for he explained. "Small extrusions and intrusions in the rocks and stone of the tower. Use them like stepping stones." He said. I pulled my arm from my shoulders and without another word, I hobbled towards the tower. Once I had reached the base of it, I looked up it's height. It wasn't so tall that I was entirely concerned about falling, but not so short that it looked easy. I shook my head, my long hair whipping about my shoulders and face. I've seen what these assassins can do. They can scale a building twice this hight and make it look like it's as easy as walking and just as quick. If I'm going to prove, even in this state, that I'll be worth something to the order, I must not slip up. I could feel his golden eyes burning into my back as I began to climb. I carefully and slowly got a grip on each foothold before pushing myself up with weak, trembling limbs to the next hold. One of the stone I hade gripped slid loose from it's place, and me having put much weight on it, slipped greatly. I dug my fingers into the rocks, catching onto more loose bricks, my legs waggling around, searching for a hold until they found one. I exhaled a shaky breath. Don't slip up damnit. . . I looked down at the ground. The assassin was at the base of the tower now, staring up at me with, what is that? Concern in those golden eyes? It only flickered there for a second, as did his visibly tense form. I returned my attention to the task at hand. I continued, with bleeding fingertips, to climb, until, with a relieved breath, I pulled myself onto the top part of the tower. I started the eagle that I had seen flying from it's slumber. It took off, circling around the tower once more. I saw a litter of golden-brown feathers in it's nest. I limped towards it and carefully picked the largest one, simply because it was closest to me. I then noticed a pirch-like, wood outcrop protruding from the taller stones lining the flat of the tower's peak. Carefully, I stepped out onto it in a crouching shuffle and peered over the edge. I could see now where I was. A tiny mess of cabins that all appeared to be abandoned that lied in the shadow of a great cliff. I looked down at the ground, almost physically feeling the assassin's eyes on me. I smiled in triumph and held up the feather for him to see.

"Well done." I heard him call. "Now, this last part will test your faith. Jump down from the ledge." I blinked in shock. Yes, I said I would die for the assassins, but I didn't mean right now!

"I don't think I could handle the fall." I called down to him. I am no fool, or at least, I hope not, and I'm not about to throw myself from a tower under the commands of wild-eyed man.

"Have faith then, that you will not be hurt." He said. Something in my mind- no, my damn soul, decided to ignore logic and science and trust this man. My soul says I will not get hurt. My brain says my soul is a dumbass. Before I even realized I had moved, I was standing on the edge of the wood outcrop, my back to the houses and my eyes closed. I lightly pushed off, my mind screaming warnings as the feeling of falling began to take hold. My soul felt light and free. My eyes jolted open when my trip fell short of the ground. The assassin had caught me in his arms, and now I stared, somewhat in awe, at the handsome man who had me bridal-style. Again, my face flushed, even thought he had only held me a second before standing me up. I shook my head, my brain coming back into control. I looked at him., not sure what to say.

"You've passed your test with flying colors. I can't tell if you are brave, crazy, or just plain dumb at this point. The last few that wanted to join up bailed at the Leap of Faith, if they hadn't already." He said. My mouth hung open stupidly. I can't even believe I managed all of that myself. I'm so week and malnourished right now. . . And he said there were others before me who never passed his test. I got a warm buzzing in my gut. I allowed myself to feel special for a moment before moving to hand him the feather that I had gotten. He held up his four-fingered hand. "Keep it. Let it be a reminder that you passed a test that some men older than I could not do, and you are not even born into the Creed." I smiled sheepishly by accident. I really hated showing my emotions around someone I respect. It makes me feel stupid and unprofessional. "Come, we will ride to Masyaf in the morning. Rest for now." He said, turning back towards the rickety shack where I had emerged from. I followed. Something in my gut, my heart, my soul. . . Told me it was right to follow this man. I don't know why my brain agreed on it, but I didn't question it. Once I had myself situated in the bed, the assassin turned to leave, but I spoke up, my curiosity taking hold.

"Wait, uhm. . . May I have your name?" I asked. He stopped, his head half ducked under the tiny doorframe and stepped back, facing me now.

"Altaïr Ibn La' Ahad. And I remember you saying something about being "the tiger". . .?" He began. The name rolled around in my head. Altaïr. . . That's quite the name, I thought to myself. Again, he does not disappoint.

"Ah, that's something I cannot discuss. Please, just call me Tiger." I said, really hoping he does not prod me for answers.

"Tiger?" He repeated, as if to be sure.

"Tiger." I restated, settling it. Thankfully, he just shrugged, told me to get some sleep, and ducked out of the shack. I sighed, hoping that this is what I hoped it was that I'm getting myself into. Visibly shivering from excitement and anxiety, my aching, tired frame pulled my mind into an uneasy sleep, full of falling from great hights and being chased by a golden-eyed eagle.

/

Hey, humans! This is something I wrote out of boredom. The character is based off of my well-used OC, Kiaalt. Sort of. The being from Norway thing is the only thing connected to her. You know what, not even that. It's just the 'tiger' thing, I guess. If you want me to keep going, give me a character to build off of and tell me whT you want to happen! I guess this is more for the people who want to see their novice assassin with sexy Alty. If no one wants anything to do with it, I'll just take it down :P


End file.
